This Is How A Heart Breaks
by TheCanOfShazam
Summary: The past was the past in their minds, but not in their hearts.
1. Home, Sweet Home

_'He left me no other choice.'_ They were both thinking it. Neither one wanted to admit it. And as they both hugged each other tightly and walked off the jet, they _almost_ felt a sense of peace. The past was behind them in their minds, but not in their hearts. They were still feeling the pain as they stepped into the limo. They could still hear the words in their head, the words they wished were never said.

As they stepped into their new house, they could see their faces. But they wouldn't talk about it. That just made it all the more real.

"Home, sweet home" Claire said, more to herself than to Massie. Massie sighed. As they settled in, the boys, that night, and the echoes of promises never kept were all they could think about.

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Massie, come on! I can't be late for this audition." Claire said, getting annoyed. Massie always took way too long to get ready, even when Claire's career depended on it. But, then again, Massie will be Massie.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming" Massie called as she walked down the stairs. "Nice outfit." She added.

"Thanks. I bought it yesterday." Claire replied, tapping her foot nervously. She was wearing a white strapless dress, strappy white sandals, and a blue D&G tote. Her nails were also painted blue and her pale blond hair was blown out and wavy.

"I like your outfit too." Claire said. Massie was gorgeous, only getting more beautiful as she got older. She was wearing a plum-colored silk Marc Jacobs dress with black pumps and her chocolate colored hair was grown out down to her elbows since she left Westchester.

Massie frowned. "Thanks. Hey look what I found while I was going through one of my old suitcases." She pulled out a picture of her, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, Derrick, and Josh. They were all smiling and laughing. They all seemed so happy.

Claire took the picture and looked it over. She could feel tears well in her eyes but quickly pushed them away. She looked up at Massie.

"Wow, this picture is so old. It brings back a lot of memories." Claire said quietly. Massie smiled softly.

"I wonder what they're doing now." Claire said. Massie blinked.

"Why wonder? Why don't we spend a couple months in good old Westchester?" Massie said with a smile.

"Mass, I don't know. I mean, our whole life is here." Claire replied. A lump was forming in her throat. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back to that place.

"Oh please, Claire. It will only be for a couple of months. And don't you want to know what's been going on since we left?" Massie sighed. She thought it was a good idea.

"Massie, don't you remember _why _we left??" Claire said, re-opening wounds she wished were never there. Massie flinched.

"Yes. But I thought we put that behind us. C'mon, let's show them they made the biggest mistake of their lives." Massie retorted, set on going to Westchester.

"Alright, fine. Three months, but that's it. Then we can leave." Claire said, defeated. Massie smiled. She always got what she wanted.

"Great. After we get back from our auditions, we can start packing. We leave next week." Massie said.

'_Great'_ Claire thought. Just great.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Claire! Come on!" Massie laughed as she watched Claire struggle with her massive amounts of luggage.

"Please, it's not like you didn't have this much luggage." Claire said, smiling. They walked onto their private jet and made themselves comfortable.

Claire tried to take a nap. It wasn't like she was on her way to one of Massie's concerts. No, she was on her way to coming face to face with the only guy she ever loved. And she was scared to death.


	2. Their Worst Nightmare

As scared as she was, Claire knew as soon as the jet took off that there was no turning back now. Massie's parent's still lived in their old estate, and Massie and Claire would be staying with them. Claire's family had stayed in California.

"Massie, Claire! We missed you!" Kendra said, smiling. Isaac had taken their luggage upstairs into their separate rooms. Inez couldn't lift the bags herself. Kendra wrapped them both in a hug. Massie smiled.

Massie's bedroom hadn't changed a bit from when she had left in 9th grade. Everything was still immaculate and white with touches of purple. Massie personally found it outdated but made do with what she had and began unpacking and hanging up her clothes. She sighed and looked around. She was home.

Meanwhile, Claire had settled into the guest room. She put up pictures everyone. Ones of her and Massie, ones of her family, ones of all her celebrity friends. She felt more and more at home with each picture she put up. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she sighed. She was home.

As she was unpacking, a note fell out of Massie's suitcase. A note she had forgotten about years ago. She picked it up and opened it slowly, carefully. And inside it read:

M-

Meet me under the bleachers after the next soccer game.

-D

Massie stood there, frozen. The note slipped from her fingers. She could remember that day so clearly. It was the day of their first kiss. The Tomahawks had just won the game. He had called her his good luck charm. And for now, even the strong Massie had to cry.

Claire had found a note too. It was tucked away into a secret compartment of her suitcase that she had forgotten about. It was crinkled and smudged everywhere. It smelled like Cam's cologne. She suddenly felt dizzy. And the note read:

C-

We need to talk.

-C

Claire couldn't breathe. Of all the notes from Cam she had to find, it was the breakup note. She could see that day in her mind. She had begged him not to do this. But then she heard him say those words. And it ripped her to shreds. And so she had nothing left to do but sit on her bed and cry.

It was the next morning and the first day of school. Massie and Claire hadn't been to a real school in three years and weren't sure what to expect. They were now seniors. Claire had to finally face Cam and Massie finally had to face Derrick. And though Massie and Claire were keeping their cool on the outside, they were both freaking out on the inside. But they composed themselves and just smiled because that's what actresses do. They act.

As they arrived at school and stepped out of their limo, everyone stared. There were no whispers. No noises except the clacking of Massie and Claire's heels. And just as they were about to enter the doors of BOCD High, they came face to face with their worst nightmares.


	3. Their Biggest Mistake

It's amazing how someone who used to be so close to you, could change in the blink of an eye. Someone you knew so well. And as Massie stared Derrick down, she couldn't recognize him. He still looked the same but when she thought of that night and saw his arm around Kristen, she knew he wasn't the same guy. He had changed.

Massie glanced over at Cam, and then at Claire. She could almost feel her pain although on the outside, she kept her cool. Alicia was clinging to Cam with a jealous look on her face. No one spoke for a minute. Until Dylan decided to break the silence.

"Massie? Claire? Wow, I can't believe you're back!" She said, with almost a smile on her face. The truth was, Dylan had missed them both. Life had never been the same when they left. Kristen took over, although no one ever expected she would. But she had taken the opportunity and used her brains to control everyone around her. She was now the most coveted girl at BOCD High.

"Well, you better believe it." Massie said, staring straight at Derrick.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Kristen said through clenched teeth. This was bothering her as much as it was bothering Cam and Derrick, who were in a state of shock, staring at the girls' beauty.

Kristen was seething. It would've been her living the Hollywood life of fame if her stupid parents would've let her go to the audition for Dial L for Loser. So she picked the next best thing. Being Massie. And it was the hardest job of all.

"Wow, Massie, you look…wow." Derrick said. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more beautiful. It was the first time he had ever seen her with long hair and her amber eyes looked brighter than ever before. She looked perfect and he suddenly regretted ever letting her go.

Claire was having a few problems of her own. Cam was staring at her so intensely, it made her want to look away. But she didn't. She stood her ground. She wasn't one to be messed with nowadays.

Cam looked her over. She looked amazing. Why, oh why was he so stupid? It was his fault they had broken up. All of it. Even though he didn't want to admit that back in the 9th grade, while he looked at Claire, Cam knew it was true. He had made a huge mistake.

Massie looked at her watch. "Time to go, Claire. We don't want to be late." She said. All she wanted was to get out of there. Claire didn't move for a moment.

"Fine." She finally said, and with that she slipped on her sunglasses and with Massie at her side, walked into the building with dignity.

"Wow. Massie looks…" Derrick started. Kristen smacked him in the arm. "What??" He asked. Kristen rolled her eyes and dragged him to their first class. But as soon as they stepped into the class, they saw Massie and Claire sitting in the front row. Derrick started smile. Luckily, Kristen didn't see. She glared and pulled him toward the back of the room, as far away from Massie as they could get. She sat down next to Derrick and pouted for the rest of the class,

The rest of the morning came without any more run-ins, but Massie and Claire knew they would see their old friends at lunch. As they walked into the cafeteria, everybody stopped talking and stared for a moment…and then they jumped up and ran toward Massie and Claire.

"Sign my notebook!"

"Can I get a picture?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

They were bombarded with screaming fans, but they were used to it. As they signed autographs, Kristen watched with envy. That could've been her. She could've been famous. And she wouldn't have been stuck in Westchester with a stupid boyfriend and idiotic friends.

After everything was over, Massie and Claire walked out of the cafeteria and over to the shaded grassy area on campus. All of a sudden they heard someone approaching, or maybe two people. And as they looked up, they saw…


	4. Chapter 4

Cam and Derrick walked towards them slowly. Massie just stared at Derrick. He looked even hotter than he used to. His dirty blond hair had grown out and his dark brown eyes seemed to stare into her. He was buff, and had become taller than most of the other guys in the school, but not too tall. Massie missed the times when it was just him and her. Before everything went wrong.

"What do you want?" She snapped. She could feel the anger she had towards him. Angry he was never there for her, angry he left her, angry he spread lies. She glared at him. He flinched.

"Massie, I need to talk to you." He said, cautiously. Cam stood there, looking longingly at Claire. It was obvious he wanted her back, but after what he did to Claire, Massie wouldn't have that.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Massie retorted. She _didn't_ want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near him. It wasn't like she needed him. She was Massie Block. She was an international pop sensation, she was movie star, she was a model. And she could get any guy she wanted. And she definitely didn't want him. At least she didn't think she did.

"C'mon, Block. Give me a chance." He said quietly. He had never had to beg for a girl like this. Ever.

"No. You had your chance back in the 9th grade." She replied and went back to eating her turkey wrap. And with that, he turned around and walked away. She looked over and saw that Claire and Coma weren't there. But she didn't worry. She knew Claire well enough to know that she wouldn't take him back so easily.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Claire watched Cam. She could almost taste the gummy worms in her mouth, even though she had given them up when she went to Hollywood.

"Claire, I-I got you something." He said and reached into his backpack, pulling out a bag of sours. Claire's eyes widened.

"Will you please talk to me?" He pleaded. Claire didn't know what to say. She glanced at Massie. She was obviously too caught up in her own conversation with Derrick. So Claire got up and followed Cam around to the other side of the campus.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Cam?" She asked. He dropped the bag of sours in her hand. But as soon as he did, Claire let go of them and watched them fall into the puddle beneath them.

"I don't eat gummies anymore." She said quietly. "I gave them up when I left because whenever I saw them, I thought of you. And it hurt too much, Cam. But since then, I've gotten over you, something I thought would never happen back in freshmen year." Cam stood there staring. So she turned on her heel and walked away, stepping on the bag of gummies in the process.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Claire finally found Massie, lunch was over and she hadn't eaten. So she just walked to her next class and fought off her hunger until the end of the day. When the bell finally rang, her and Massie walked out to the parking lot and over to Massie's car. When they got there they were met with an unexpected surprise.

Kristen and Alicia were standing there, waiting. Massie looked at Claire and rolled her eyes. Kristen and Alicia were no match for them.

"What do you want? This is my car." Massie snarled.

"We jus wanted to tell you to stay away from Cam and Derrick. You may live in Hollywood, but Westchester is _mine._" Kristen said. Massie laughed.

"Okay, first of all, Claire and I have no interest in your loser boyfriends. Why would we when we can get any movie star we want? Second of all, you may _think_ you own Westchester, but push me a little too far, and with one little phone call, every salon in the state of New York will turn you away. Now get out of my way." Massie growled.

Kristen, shocked, walked away slowly, whispering to Alicia. Massie smiled.

"Let's go Claire." She said.

"Nicely played, Mass." Claire said as she got into Massie's convertible. Claire sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"So, where did you and Cam run off to?" Massie asked. Claire flinched as she remembered what had happened.

"He brought me sours." Claire said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not quickly enough. Massie saw.

"Claire, don't cry over a guy who broke your heart. You're better than him." Massie said, but not in a mean way. In a concerned way. But Claire couldn't help the tears from falling. She could see so clearly the look on Cam's face that night, she could hear the music of the party, not loud enough to drown out his voice or the pain she was feeling. She looked down at her tan arms. The thread on her wishing bracelet was breaking. Maybe then her wish would come true.

Maybe then she'd find some real happiness.


End file.
